Today, the mobile networks are becoming packet switched and the users are broadening their use of the network from a mobile phone usage to a media solution. This sets demands on the availability of the networks and of the quality of connections. Standardization work is set up to optimize the solutions and provide control of network configurations. However, the standardization work can not anticipate all scenarios.
As users demand for more communication bandwidth and quality of connections increases, the network configurations need to follow suit. For instance, when users set up new applications or media streams, the networks need to adapt and provide connections or the user will not be satisfied with the service provided.
Different operators have different service offerings and different solutions for their networks. However, one thing in common is that they want to address different GGSNs or gateways (GW) depending on requested access point name (APN) for different subscribers, for instance in accordance with their charging characteristics, Quality of Service (QoS, QCI) class, depending on their geographical position, International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) number or Mobile Subscriber ISDN Number (MSISDN).
During setup of resources for an application/user equipment an Access Point Name (APN) is used to identify a bearer service in a wireless network. The APN is then used in a Domain Name Server (DNS) query. This process, called APN resolution, gives the IP address of the GGSN or FQDN for the P-GW which should serve the access point for this application. The existing solutions for selecting GGSN comprises using the Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) derived from the Mobile Subscriber ISDN Number MSISDN or by using charging characteristics received from the Home Location Register (HLR), and include it as infix in the APN used towards the DNS. Each selection criterion requires a specific infix in the APN and it is not possible to combine two or more criteria. Nor does the current solution take the geographical position of the user into account which is crucial for direct tunnel solutions and required by 3GPP for selection of S-GW.
In order solve these problems using the existing technologies extensive configuration of DNS is required.